A Letter to Mum
by Maple Syrup-tard
Summary: For Mother's Day! America and Canada decide to write a letter to their 'Mum' after much nagging from France. Fluffy one-shot inside.


**_Update: Okay! The story is still the same (sorry if you were looking for more :C) besides the single change I've made. I've changed the P.s.s' (etc.) to P.p.s' (etc.) because of what a guest reviewer has told me. Nothing else (sorry again!). Also, I'd like to say thank you to the guest reviewer for pointing that out!~ I would have PM'd you to tell you my thanks but... You're a guest so... Yeah... ANYWAY! Please enjoy this fic as usual and tell me if there's anything else I should change. I'm open to any advice people are willing to give out so criticism is welcome~_**

Time for a fluffy short one-shot! This one's for Mother's day!~ This one's also for everyone's favorite British man, England!~

This is written in present time (present as in America and Canada are what they're right now... Not kids.) Just so you know... Also, if you get confused around the end of the letter, sorry!

Now get reading!~ Tell me what you think~

Disclamier: I don't own Hetalia.

HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!~

* * *

Dear England,

Before you crumple this piece of paper and burn it in the fireplace with that black heart of yours...

THIS WAS FRANCE'S IDEA! He nagged us last week until we caved in!

So, please don't kill me and Canada.

Anyway, in a sense, yes, me and Canada are totally trolling you and wanted to see you sputter and flush the same way you're probably doing right now and-

WAIT! DON'T CRUMPLE THE PAPER! Keep reading.

-despite Canada and my own annoying-ness, (See? I can put others before me!) we really...

'Appreciate' you as Canada has told me to write.

...

Eyebrows and all.

...

Wait, wait, wait, WAIT. There's more.

Now, if your still reading this, thank you. (Ha! I can be polite too!) Me and Canada really want you to read the REAL message behind this and we would really like you to know this.

So, we know when you left us behind, it wasn't your fault. You had business to take care with your boss and all that jazz and it was important that you went. Just so you know, we're not mad or anything. After all, me and Canada had each other.

Oh snap! Whoops! Sorry! I forgot to mention we're talking about the past here.

Yup. Were talking aaaaallll the way back to the colony years.

If you don't remember them well, being an old man like yourself, just know me and Canada remember them well. In fact...

We remember all those stories you told us before our bedtime where knights bravely fought dragons for their princess. We remember the days where we would watch the sun rise or the falling of nights and even once in a while, the falling of stars. For the times you were home, we remember waking up to the smell of tea in the morning and the smell of flowers (which ironically was a rose) when you hugged us if we cried. We remember how you played pirates with us that one time and let us even dig for treasure and completely destroy the yard. We remember the walks we took, the awesome snowman we built and the anger in your eyes when we broke that vase. We remember how you fought like a lion('ess'... Apparently... Because Canada says that only female lions protect their cubs... I dunno... Don't ask me...) protecting his (her?) kin by putting us in that big oak tree so the wolves wouldn't get us when we ran away. We even remember the dinner that you managed to char (a whole shiz load) more than usual which caused us to run away into the forest in the first place.

Do you remember? Canada's usual trick of drizzling maple syrup over the dinner to kill the taste didn't work for us that night. We then started calling the dish names that seemed to have killed your spirit. You lashed out at us and old us to be more grateful and eat but we rebelled and ran into the forest for refuge.

Now, you could have let us die there like the brats we were but; you didn't.

You ran after us.

You SAVED us.

England, did you know that you didn't only save us from the wolves? You saved us from the monster under the bed, France's tickley beard (though more forceful than it should have been... I think he still has that scar on his foot.), and from the loneliness of the world by bringing me and Canada together.

So listen up England! We've never done this properly yet so pay attention! I'm only gonna write this once since my hand is starting to hurt and Canada's nagging me.

Thank you!

Thank you for your love and care.

Thank you for bringing Canada to me (or me to Canada).

Thank you for giving us hugs when we were sad.

Thank you for saving us.

Thank you for your awesome bed time stories.

Thank you for playing outside with us.

Thank you for chasing the monster out from under our bed.

And most importantly- (Yeah, yeah, I know. Never start a sentence with and. Psssh. Like I care.)

-thank you for your food.

NO! YOU CAN'T THROW THIS OUT YET!

...

Ahem.

When you cooked, you cooked with us in mind.

Yeah, the food was always 'singed' to a point of no return but hey! It was your heart and soul that counted. That's why we ate your meals every single day with out much (visible) complaint.

So when we say you have a black heart, we don't mean your heartless. We mean, your heart is as black as your cooking.

Kinda scary looking on the outside, but made and created with the same love and joy you cook with.

Happy Mothers Day England!

From... Actually...

Love,

Your favorite children from North America.

P.s- You may now burn this and never show the world that we wrote this... Seriously... Now... What are they gonna say when they find this written in the HERO's handwriting?

P.p.s- Okay. Canada won't stop bugging me about this but, he wants you to know, just for the record that, all bad grammar mistakes are not his own. He gave ideas but, he didn't write all those snarky comments and slang. Like it matters Canadia an-~~

Hey England. It's me Canada. I forcefully took this letter from America and hid myself in my attic (yes, we're at my house right now) so America can't find me. First of all, yes it's true. All the bad english and slang in here is from America. I always paid attention in your English classes remember? Okay, I just wanted to get that straight. Now, I'm sorry I have to make this quick but, I mean every single (nice) thing in the letter above. America does too so don't worry. Anyway, I just want to wish you a very happy Mother's Day (despite your gender) and hope France and America don't bug you too much. Come over to my house for tea if they do. We really do appreciate you and thank you from the bottom of our hearts. ACK! I hear him coming!

-Canad-~~

P.P.P.S- IGNORE ALL THAT FROM CANADA!

...

P.P.P.P.S- I so did pay attention in your English classes. Also you need to know what really went down when that vase broke. You see Cana-~~

p.p.p.p.p.s- Sorry, England. America's hand has magically stopped working due to some freak hockey stick accident. Please ignore my dork of a brother's earlier shenanigans.

* * *

...

Sitting in his living room, England was speechless.

The clock kept ticking and the birds chirped outside like usual but he felt as the world had stopped spinning.

He thought something suspicious might have been happening when America came up to him and handed him these papers. America said that he wasn't allowed to read the papers until he reached his home which raised his suspicion even more. But because Canada was with America urging to take the papers, he accepted them without a second thought.

So, now here he was, with his heart stopped and on the verge of tears...

Correction, in the process of crying.

But, for once, it wasn't because he was in pain or sadness. It was in happiness and joy. Happiness and joy for the fact his so-called children loved him back, despite the day they had decided to show it.

~Maple Syrup-tard


End file.
